Kakashi Days
by AnonymousStarz
Summary: The story of my very own Kumori, Torako. This is told in third person with mainly Kakashi's POV. ::Young!Kakashi x OC::
1. Prologue

"So this is Konohagakure's ninja academy," a tall male stood in front of the gates of the small school. He looked to his lower right where a small girl stood beside him, holding onto his large hand tightly with her petite one. She didn't look at him and her silver orbs were transfixed on the gathering students outside the school. Her bland expression didn't reveal anything but the way her eyes sparkled, he could tell she was excited.

The middle aged man couldn't help but smile. He kneeled down to her height, placing a hand on the top of her head. "Hey now," he said softly. The small girl tore her gaze away from the other kids and focused her attention to him. "You are going to be alright, right?" he asked not even bothering to hide his worry and concern in his tone. "I mean, you can always wait until next year or the year after that. What if you get picked on because of your age or you can't keep up with the lessons and fail, or what if an enemy organization takes over the school and takes you hostage-?" he rambled.

He stopped in his midsentence when a small finger was pressed to his lips, silencing him. He looked up and met her half-lidded steel silver orbs with his own hazel ones. Her neutral expression was unweaving and it helped him calm down, somewhat. Taking two of her small hands she placed them on his cheeks. "I will be fine," she stated in her quiet calm voice, her tone void of emotion.

To others; she might have come off as cold and even intimidating. But to Kumori, Daiki; it was a sign of her comfort and concern.

His cheeks reddened slightly, flustered by her gesture. "A-Alright," he agreed reluctantly standing up to his full height.

The tiny girl gazed up at him, a faint smile glazing over her lips. "Good boy," she praised stoically, patting the side of his leg lightly. "I will see you later… Daiki." She turned away from him and made her way to the other children her age.

From the distance Daiki watched with wide tear-filled eyes. Turning his head to the crystal clear blue sky he smiled slightly. "Your parents would be so proud…" he whispered out loud to himself, a few stray tears running down his cheekbones. He quickly rubbed them away when a streak of navy rushed past his form. Immediately recognizing the dark hair and familiar white and red fan imprinted on the back of his shirt he shook his head. "Torako, you are in for a very exciting year."

* * *

**Warning: Character might end up mary-sue-ish but I'm trying to fix that problem.**


	2. Chapter 1

Kakashi was bored out of his mind. He glanced down at the crisp piece of paper in his hand. He had already filled out his orientation documents and was waiting for the opening ceremony to finish. He looked around at the other students. They were all just about his age, maybe even slightly older. He recognized a few of familiar faces from around the village, but nobody he really knew. He bowed his head slightly and sighed as the instructors droned on.

Everyone else was either; filling out their forms, chattering with their friends or listening to the teachers talk on and on. He couldn't wait for the opening ceremony to end so he could get away from these weirdos. He turned to glare at yet another girl who was staring at him with animated hearts in her eyes and a deep blush on her face. His glare seemed to frighten her and she quickly looked away.

From the corner of his eye he caught something green walking in their direction. He squinted his eyes a bit he could faintly make out the familiar green chunin vest. _Finally the last instructors are here so we can wrap this thing up,_ he thought to himself with a sigh of relief. But to his confusion the man stopped just in front of the gate and didn't enter. Kakashi frowned slightly. _What is he doing?_ he wondered.

When the man knelt down he finally noticed the small girl standing beside him. _Must be another student,_ Kakashi sighed in disappointment. He just really wanted to be home right now.

He studied the small girl as she got closer. She was thin, hardly built for any strength or muscle work. Her hair was long and fell past her waist, the dark locks shining under the sunlight giving it a gleam of beauty. _She obviously spends too much time on her hair than anything else, _Kakashi criticized in his head. Her face was full of youth; making her look younger than she probably was and she wore a simple light gray hoodie with dark black pants accompanied by the common blue sandals. The hoodie was obviously too big for her; with the sleeves drooping down past her hands. _How will she ever fight with her clothes will get in the way?_ he thought shaking his head and turning his attention back to the teacher. _She's no better than the rest of the girls here. _

The small girl easily blended in with the other students; her height was unusually tall for her age. She was taller as tall as most of the boys and towered over most of the girls. He saw kid with spikey dark hair, wearing a black and orange shirt with red framed dark glasses pass her a stack of orientation documents.

From the corner of his eye he could see her give him a small nod along with a soft, "Thank you." _At least she has her manners. _The girl was now standing closer by him and he gave her another glance. He stared at her face for a bit then did a mental double take.

Her expression was totally void of emotion! Was she not excited like the rest of them? He studied her closely. Her pink lips weren't turned upwards like the rest of the students; yet they weren't turned downwards either. They were just… neutral! Her eyes weren't expressed wide with wonder and giddiness in fact she wasn't even glancing in his direction like most girls had done. Her eyes instead were drooped and half-lidded. Under her thick long lashes; he could spot an unusual shade of silver.

_I have never seen eyes like hers before_, he wondered to himself. _All the more reason I don't like her! She's weird!_ he mentally screamed. _But… _he took another glance at her. _She IS pretty cute… _

Silver orbs looked up and met his dark colored eyes. _Oh crap, I was caught staring! _He mentally panicked in his head. _W-What is she going to say? What is she going to do? _His palms got unusually sweaty and he could feel his blood pounding in his ears from his quickened heartbeat. _W-What? _

Both he and the girl stared at each other. Kakashi silently gulped, swallowing his saliva down his throat which became so hard to do all of the sudden. He could feel his heart beating widely in his ribcage and he felt like he might die of a heart attack. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks but he refused to back down from the staring contest.

From what seemed like years had gone by; the girl's expression remained unwavering and she turning away, tossing her head away from him.

_W-What…? _Kakashi suddenly felt anger coursing through his veins. _How dare she look away like that! Does she think she is better than me? _A scowl crept onto his lips but his face didn't show it due to the fact of the colored cloth over the lower half of his face. _She is not cute at all! In fact; I don't like her!_

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahhh... I hope Kakashi didn't seem too off character... I tried to make him (well the younger version of him) totally in denial of liking Torako-chan. Hahaha but as he constantly criticize her; you can probably see some complements as well! ;) **

**I guess it's... love at first sight yet I'm in denial and disguise my love with great dislike...?**


End file.
